The Origin of Orb's New Uniform
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Ever wondered the orgin of Orb's new Military uniform well look no further and read my fanfic but before you click on the story HERE IS A WARNING THIS IS LEMON SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A KID THANKS and I really sorry for my grammar mistakes.


Hey everyone

Ok as I been watching through the both seed and seed destiny I think most of us notice the Orb uniform had change in to another design that does not look like any earth alliance one. But have I noticed I thought about how the origin of the uniform came and came up with a fanfiction I didnt know if it was either T rating or M rated one so for safty M rated.

sorry if it not exacly a lemon though I cant be that discriptive at the moment got writer block and quiet depressed after the reveiw I got this earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Origin of Orb New Uniform

Athrun Zala was stood at the front of his mirror in his room of his girlfriend Cagalli Yula Athra home.

He was dressed in yet another design of Uniform, Cagalli had asked him a few days ago if he could model for her so that he could help her decide on the design of uniform for the Orb military.

Cagalli felt it was right to change the design because it was exactly like the earth alliance uniform, and she did not want anything to with them if they were to support Blue Cosmo.

Cagalli had asked Athrun ever so nicely for him to do this, but at first he didn't agree but after a lot of persuading from Cagalli.

He ended up agreeing, which included something he never thought Cagalli had the ever so cute puppy dog eyes features.

That was the very first time he had seen them and due to his first meeting with Cagalli he never thought Cagalli could do that, and when he saw it, he found himself giving in just like that.

Now at this moment he believed and counted to be his 20th design he had tried on and he was getting very tired and irritated.

"Oh come on Athrun get your ass out here I have a meeting to go to in two hours," Cagalli said suddenly, through his door getting impatient, while she was sat on a coach close to Athrun room door.

"OK, OK" Athrun yelled back.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror "This better be the last one" Athrun sighed.

He then walked over to door and opened and exited his room.

"Finally…oh god" Cagalli said shocked, standing there.

There stood Athrun in front of her dressed in a pair of white pants and white and blue jacket, with yellow on the collar and the cuffs of the jacket with a black belt wrapped around his waist.

Just looking at him made Cagalli agree instantly to what was defiantly going to be Orbs New Military uniform.

(Oh my god he so ahhh… help I am not goanna say it I am not goanna say Ah…. dammit he looks so hot in that…. wait did I just say that) Cagalli thought to herself while staring at Athrun

It also didn't help Cagalli that the Jacket he was wearing didn't cover the whole top of his chest. Since the collar on the jacket folded over and well Athrun did not have anything underneath the jacket so Cagalli could see top of his well-toned chest.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Athrun face seeing Cagalli staring at him.

With his smirk still placed on his faced he walked over to Cagalli ever so slowly as Cagalli watched him, and stopped standing directly in front of her and leans close to her face near her ear.

"Like what you see," He whispered with a smirk.

Cagalli instantly felt her cheeks glow red as traffic light, making her glare at her dear boyfriend.

"What make you think I like what I see?" Cagalli asked with anger, while crossing her arms.

"Well in that case I will go and change in to the next design" Athrun replied smirking, while he was about to walk back into his room.

"No Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said grabbing her boyfriend arm with her cheeks still glowing red.

"No wait a second Cagalli I thought you said you don't like what you see" Athrun asked still smirking.

"N….ooo" Cagalli replied stuttering

"You….looook….niiiccce" Cagalli stuttered out once again.

"Nice" Athrun repeated chuckling at her.

"Ok, ok you look…. You look Hot" Cagalli quickly got out glowing several colours of red.

Athrun couldn't help but blush at Cagalli compliment but then he didn't want to stop teasing Cagalli, so he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and continued his teasing.

"Now that wasn't hard to say was it"? He asked chuckling.

Cagalli gave the blue haired a glare "I hate you" she said crossing her arms and walking away from Athrun to corner of the room.

Athrun smiled and followed her "don't you mean love me Cagalli" he suddenly asked, getting closure to Cagalli, who was about move from the spot but it was too late she was trapped in a corner.

Leaning in and Athrun placed his one hands on each side of Cagalli, Cagalli could feel her cheeks glow again.

"You wish," She quickly said to him, her cheeks glowing bright red.

Athrun smiled "do I really need to wish" Athrun asked as he leaned in further to Cagalli face.

"Since I do have your loves already don't I or your cheeks wouldn't be so red making you look extremely cute and adorable not to mention" he spoke out.

Placing a long kiss on his princess lips, but only for moment though, before breaking from it to finish off his sentence "Sexy".

If it was possible Cagalli face would of turn redder, she hadn't totally gotten use Athrun teasing yet but she knew that she could get own back

Shaking of her blush Cagalli smirked "you know what" Cagalli asked with her seductive voice.

Athrun who recognised Cagalli facial expression and her tone of her voice couldn't help but feel his face turn red knowing it to well.

After all this wasn't their first time teasing that is actually it never had lead to anything else just very long passionate kisses and touches nothing more than that.

"WH…aaat" Athrun stuttered out.

Smirking still she whispered into Athrun ears "You don't look so bad you're self actually you look more then hot you look Sexy Athrun Zala".

Athrun face turn even redder as Cagalli drew circled with her fingers on his chest.

"Especially in this" She continue to whisper has she placed her lips on her red knight lips, placing a long but with has much passion in it then Athrun had in his kiss earlier, with her hand laid flat on his chest.

Cagalli then slowly parted from the kiss but as she did Athrun abruptly placed his lips on her lips.

He kiss her with more passion then he had ever done been with her has his hands glided from the wall to around Cagalli waist pulling her closure to him.

Soon as Athrun lips landed on her, Cagalli arms had made itself around his neck as he pulled her closure deepening the kiss.

Athrun deepened the kiss more placing his tongue between Cagalli lips seeking entrance, making her part her lips letting his tongue wonder in to her mouth; suddenly they broke from the kiss for much needed air.

Both breathing heavily parting, seconds later Athrun soon begin to place kisses on Cagalli neck nibbling and biting her skin ever so often while his hands wonder from her waist to the buttons, unbuttoning her emir uniform top.

"Athrun" Cagalli moaned out.

With his lips still on Cagalli neck he mumbled against her skin "Yes my princess" as he managed to unbutton the whole of her jacket.

His hands then begun roamed her body moving from her stomach to her breast slowly.

Cagalli moaned at every touch he gave her "I have a meeting in an hour" Cagalli manage to get out in between moans.

Athrun stopped for a moment and smirked "so you would rather spend the day with a bunch of mean old men and woman then spend your time been ravished by me" he asked, while his hand begun to work like magic messaging Cagalli breast.

Has Cagalli felt his hand wonder again she couldn't help the desire and lust running through her body?

She quickly grabbed Athrun by his collar and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Kissing him with all her passion, as her hands started to unbuckle the belt that was wrapped around his waist holding his jacket together.

Athrun who was enjoying the kiss could not help but smile in it feeling the desire and the lust running through his body also.

Athrun then broke the kiss for a moment "I can be done in an hour anyway" Athrun whispered into her ear.

"Really" Cagalli purred against his lips as her hands wondered into his pants touching where he was now aroused.

"My bedroom" Athrun suddenly said with a husky voice.

Picking Cagalli up bridal style and bringing his lips back onto Cagalli as he carried into his room, kissing her with so much passion at the same time.

Entering the room with Cagalli in arms he broke the kiss for a moment and placed her back down on her feet?

To once again attack her lips as they begun to removed each other item of clothing their lips never leaving each other, leaving them in just their underwear

Their kisses soon grew stronger and more intense as they both fell on top Athrun bed with Cagalli under him.

Breaking the kiss for a moment once again he looked down at Cagalli "you look hot in just your red lacy underwear princess not to mention extremely sexy" He whispered.

As he gave her another intense heated kiss before she could say anything.

Moving his lips from his again he slowly crept down her jaw to her neck nibbling and biting her skin.

As his hands roamed to her back making her arch while he unhooked her bra taking it of Cagalli body slowly throwing it to the floor.

Making Cagalli arched her back and at the sound of a moan escaping her lips Athrun could feel her body pressed against him making him more aroused.

Feeling his arousal Cagalli broke from the kiss; her hands wondered to his boxers, while Athrun hands also wondered to her panties.

Seconds later they had removed the rest of their clothing and were both now glad in nothing.

Athrun eyed his princess with hungry eyes seeing her without any clothing and Cagalli did the same eyeing Athrun body to.

Cagalli smirked at him and whispered in his ear " You know what My knight what I wish at this moment" She said ever so seductively, placing her hand on his thigh caressing it slowly, while also placing kisses on his neck, nibbling and biting his skin often making Athrun moan her name out.

Athrun pushed thoughts that where on his mind, Smirking back at her "what do you wish for my ever so seductive and sexy princess" He asked with a husky voice.

"I want…." She purred into his ear stopping to place a short heated kiss on his lips "You" She finished her sentence, as she touched him where he was aroused again caressing it with her hands.

"Really" Athrun said smirking, placing a short heated kiss on her lips "Well my princess in that case" he spoke out as he place a longer heated kiss on her lips, then parted once again.

"I will grant you your wish" He purred against her ear as he positioned himself between Cagalli legs and entered her with one quick thrust.

Placing a long heated kiss on her lips, as he used his hand to support him, as Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Athrun" Cagalli moaned entering her and kissing her to make the pain that lingered earlier disappear with pleasure.

Soon Athrun begun to makes slow thrusting movements making Cagalli moan with pleasure at every thrust.

Also feeling the pleasure running through his body at each thrust, with both moaning each other name.

Cagalli arched her back to feel him go deeper in her as she then wrapped her legs around her knight's waist.

Athrun movements soon become quicker thrusting in and out of his princess making both he and Cagalli moan louder at each thrust.

"Oh god… faster Athrun please" Cagalli suddenly moaned out.

Athrun smirked down at his princess "do you really want that my princess" He whispered, suddenly placing many heated kiss on her lips.

"Only from you" She moaned as Athrun pace quickens.

"You know what my ever so sexy princess" Athrun asked in a whisper suddenly.

Cagalli moaned out a "what my ever so hot, sexy knight?"

"I... Don't...normally...give...In...To...you...But...For...me...to...Be...done...within...a... hour" Athrun said in between kisses.

Stopping again he finished his sentence "I am going to have to give in but only just this once" He whispered.

His pace becoming faster and harder at each thrust bringing them closure to each other, as their moans grew louder as they grew closure to climax.

Seconds later they reach their peak of their climax, making Athrun collapse on top of his princess with both covered in sweat and still connected to each other.

"So" Athrun suddenly said gazing into his princess eyes with love and affection.

Cagalli smiled at her knight gazing into his eyes with the same affection "So what" she asked placing a passionate kiss on her knight lips.

He smiled at his princess "So have you chosen which design you want?" Athrun asked placing passionate kiss on her lips.

"Yes" she replied simply smiling in the kiss.

"Really which one and why" the blue haired coordinator asked braking away from the lips lock.

"The one you were wearing earlier. I did say that you look hot in no wait sexy in it and because it a memorable reminder" his princess replied with purr.

Athrun face suddenly turn red hearing Cagalli compliment.

Cagalli giggled at hi, "but I would like to add some changes to it's" she suddenly said with a frown.

Athrun noticed his love frown "Change what" he asked with curiosity.

"Well for instance we need a shirt or something for underneath the jacket" Cagalli replied with a thinking expression.

"Really why" Athrun asked with a smirk place on his face.

"What do you think, I can't have half of my military dressed up with the top of their chest showing can we especially you Athrun" She replied.

Athrun smirked again "why you jealous".

"Or course why wouldn't I be your not telling me that you won't be jealous if paraded myself in let say a very revealing dress" she replied glaring.

Athrun smiled "Of course I would Cagalli I wouldn't want anyone else to touch you" He made sure he told his princess.

"Really, why" Cagalli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of courses I do my ever so sweet, seductive and sexy princess. After all I am madly, truly and not forgetting deeply in love with you Cagalli" Athrun replied smiling.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel butterflies flout in her stomach making her feel so happy to hear it. Of course she felt the same as him.

Giving her knight a smile "I am also madly, truly and deeply in love with you too Athrun Zala my hot and sexy knight" She replied back.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she placed a long passionate kiss on her knight lips. Athrun smiled in the kiss, deepening it.

"What time is" Cagalli suddenly asked after they both broke from the kiss, remembering she had a meeting.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Athrun face "just on time to get ready for your meeting" he replied, placing another kiss on her lips.

Before getting off her and starting to pick their clothes off from the floor

Looking over at his princess "we will finish this later tonight and this time I promises I won't give in to you like that" He suddenly told Cagalli making her blush.

Athrun then threw her cloths at her and they then both begun to change.

Half Hour Later the meeting had finished and had want very well, and at that time Cagalli had decided to introduce the new design of uniform to the emirs.

Who did not agree at first but Cagalli had managed to talk them into changing the old uniform to the one she had now chosen.

Cagalli and Athrun were now on their way to the dining room to have dinner with her twin brother Kira and his girlfriend Lacus.

But be before Cagalli could step into the dining room Athrun had stopped her and pulled her in for an embrace along with a heated kiss on her lips.

"What was that for" Cagalli asked as her knight lips left hers, her eyes widening.

"I just missed you" He replied with a smile as he placed another kiss on her lips.

Cagalli smiled at him "It's only been an hour. Can't you wait till tonight" she asked placing a short kiss on his lips.

Athrun smiled "Not to me and no I don't think I can wait" He shrugged out.

Cagalli giggled "well just think of it this way then. That the longer we wait for tonight the better we can perform after all that waiting" Cagalli purred at him.

Athrun face suddenly turn red at the thought "well then I make sure I come in the new uniform and I make sure I keep my promises" He whispered into Cagalli ear making her cheeks glow red.

Athrun chuckled at her blush "Come on Cagalli, Kira and Lacus must have wondered where we have gone to" Athrun said suddenly opening the door to dining room but not before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Cagalli smiled at him "yeah" she replied shaking her blush away as they both entered the dining room.

"Hey Guys sorry we late" Both of them said entering.

"Hey. It fine a least you too are here now" Kira replied back.

Cagalli and Athrun sat them self down and all four started to eat their dinner.

"So Cagalli how did you manage to choose the design, since the last time I saw you, you where having problems choosing" Kira suddenly asked his sister as he started to cut pieces of his meat.

At her twin questioning her face suddenly turn red thinking about why she had chosen that design.

"You could say it part of memorable memory for both us" Athrun suddenly spoke he had smirk on his face while glancing at Cagalli.

"Don't you think Cagalli" Athrun asked winking at her.

"I guess" Cagalli replied glowing like a tomato.

Athrun just couldn't help chuckle at Cagalli while both Kira and Lacus looked at each other with confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
